A marketplace operator may provide an online e-commerce marketplace for the purchase of a variety of products by customers. The products might include physical products that are shipped directly to customers and/or digital products that customers download from the e-commerce marketplace. The marketplace operator and/or third-party sellers may make products available for sale on the marketplace. The third-party sellers may provide product information for the products they have for sale to a marketplace operator system that provides the e-commerce marketplace. The product information is utilized to generate product listings for the products on the e-commerce marketplace.
The product information provided by sellers might include values for various attributes of a product, such as an identifier for a product, like a stock keeping unit (“SKU”) number; a title or description of the product; technical specifications for the product; the purchase price; product availability, such as whether the product is “in stock”; shipping parameters and costs; the geographic region in which the product is available to customers; the locale of the seller's fulfillment center; and other types of product details. The product information may then be utilized to generate product listings in a product catalog. The product listings are made available through the online e-commerce marketplace for searching and browsing by customers wishing to purchase the corresponding products from the sellers.
On some e-commerce marketplaces, large sellers can offer hundreds of thousands or even millions of items for sale. As a result, these sellers must upload a large amount of product information to the e-commerce marketplace. The network bandwidth required to transmit and receive this amount of information can be very expensive for the sellers and the e-commerce marketplace, respectively. Additionally, processing very large amounts of product information for a large number of sellers can be computationally expensive for the e-commerce marketplace. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.